Brew HaHa
by Cordis-Mensis
Summary: Castle and Beckett get into a little brouhaha, but it's nothing that coffee can't fix. Right? Please, if you have the time, leave a review! they're greatly appreciated and encouraging. Rated T for language.


disclaimer: Castle isn't mine it belongs to a bunch of very wealthy executives who should be paying more tax.

a/n: hm. I've been feeling extremely angst-y recently so I have produced yet another somewhat angst-y piece. If you read my last piece, the Funeral, believe me its nothing angst-y like that. Don't worry. This one has has some humor and a (spoiler) happy ending. Besides, didn't we learn from the last episode of Castle that every once in awhile thats what we all need?

last notes: a brouhaha, in this case refers to a small quarrel. There are other definitions, but that's what it means here. The title of the piece is borrowed from a coffee shop in Arizona. I like clever puns.. Lastly, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks!

Brew Ha-Ha

Beckett looked at the empty chair sitting beside her desk. Between the ticking of the clock and the unoccupied chair, Beckett didn't now what bothered her more. She hadn't slept for almost three days and Castle had not left her side for almost three days. The combination of the lack of sleep and their constant bickering had sent her mind into a frenzy and she ended up lashing out at him.

She had called him annoying and he had rolled his eyes at her expected insult.

"Oh please, Beckett is that the best you can do?" He had retorted, scoffing slightly at her and rising to his feet preparing for a full on battle.

She bit her lower lip and thought to herself, it was the best she could do. "You're immature, selfish, and arrogant. You can't accept the fact that maybe, _maybe_ this once you screwed up!" She had said through gritted teeth.

"You don't think I know that?" Castle had started yelling at the point. He was exasperated and frustrated and fed-up; all he wanted to do was sleep. Out of things to say and eager to let his wounded pride heal, he turned toward the elevator and walked away.

"Grow up!" She had shouted at him as he turned his back on her.

Beckett, now sitting at her desk shuffling through papers and pretending to make progress, knew that everything she had said had meant nothing. Sure, Castle could be obnoxious and too childish at times, he wasn't perfect, but she didn't have any real reasons to lash out at him and she _certainly_ did not want to send the message to him that she didn't like his childlike antics most of the time.

She buried her head in her hands. Unless she knew that he knew that she knew that she hadn't meant any of the hurtful words she had screamed at him, she felt tense and couldn't think straight. With that train of thought, she sighed. It was already going to be a long night and now it was going to be an even longer night without Castle.

It seemed like forever before she looked at the clock again. The time flashed. 7:30. It'd been hours since their latest fight. "Damn." She muttered to herself. Sometimes she wasn't much better than Castle in that she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. She kicked her desk and cursed as she proceeded to the break room for a cup of coffee.

The cappuccino machine was very popular at the precinct, but for some odd reason, it didn't quite...agree with Beckett. She stared down the metal beast spewing hot milk and expresso and inhaled sharply. She switched on the machine and waited for a few seconds before the machine exploded in a heap of smoke and steam.

She groaned loudly. This machine had a mind of its own. What happened to being old fashioned? Everyone was so obsessed with technology and she couldn't even use it to make a simple cup of coffee. She groaned again, this time louder than the last. This machine was secretly Skynet. She turned around to try again, muttering to herself "listen, motherfricken Skynet..."

Her stern lecture to the cappuccino machine was interrupted by a low chuckle that came from behind her. She turned around, feeling the heat in her cheeks. Castle was standing there, two large cups of coffee in his hands. He looked refreshed. His face vibrant and his bright blue eyes would be looking straight into hers if she hadn't been eyeing the coffee.

She pointed to it. He handed it to her and her lips curved up into a smile. Her smile grew as her shoulders relaxed and she felt the tension leave her body. He had brought her coffee, a sure sign that everything between them was okay. She sighed a sigh of relief.

She took a sip of the hot beverage and relished in the moment. Castle couldn't contain his amusement. Neither could Kate. But her content moment was short-lived when she released a yelp, or rather shriek of pain.

"Aiiiieeeeeee! Ahhhh! Ouch! Fuck. Ouch! Hoolllyyy motherrrfuckinggg gahhh!" She let out a stream of incomprehensible noises and words. Her hand had been right under the nozzle of the cappuccino machine that had suddenly decided to work.

Castle stifled a laugh knowing that he would get it later if he laughed at her. Besides, it was quite serious, Beckett was going to have a really terrible burn on her right hand.

She continued to let out a string of profanities directed at the machine. Castle stood in silence. When she had finally finished, he took her hand in his and carefully inspected it, taking his time. She inwardly smiled at his loving touch but then cringed in pain.

Castle motioned at to the door. "Let's go get you fixed up, shall we?" He offered. She stood there for a moment, considering his offer. Though she had already made up her mind, she wanted him to think that she was going reluctantly.

"Alright." She agreed finally. He could see right through her pseudo-reluctance and she knew it. She linked her arm with the good hand through his and the pair, the partners, the dynamic duo, the unstoppable (unstoppable if Kate's apparent cryptonite, the cappuccino machine excluded) Kate Beckett and Richard Castle strutted arm in arm out of the precinct.


End file.
